spongebobfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Spongebob Squarepants : The Complete Twenty-First Season
Spongebob Squarepants : Season 21 2101 - Karate Kids - Spongebob and Sandy teach young kids how to do karate but their different kah-rah-tae skills get the best of them. 2102 - Pumpkin Service - Mr.Krabs begins advertising horoscopes on Pumpkins in front of the Krusty Krab. Plankton in an effort to get the formula tests out these horoscopes which doesn't work out well. 2103 - The Cold Spell Of Bikini Bottom - Plankton's latest scientific invention causes snow to engulf Bikini Bottom. Spongebob and Patrick make the best of this situation by planning another snowball fight while Squidward is freezing in his house due to his heat being destroyed in the process. 2104 - The Poet - Squidward writes a poem about his life and the townspeople feel so bad for him that they give him their belongings. At first excited, his house gets too overfilled and blocks the lot Squilliam plans a concert on and Squilliam threatens to sue the octopus not phased by the poem only to be booed at by the citizens afterwards. Much to his dismay, Squidward with Spongebob work together to bring Squidward's old life and Squilliam's popularity back. 2105 - The Mall Bucket - Plankton begins auctioning off his belongings in a yard sale confusing Spongebob, Mr.Krabs and Squidward but the trio realize he is only doing this so he has space to make an evil mall that for sure can get rights to see the formula and also cause mayhem. Spongebob and Mr.Krabs try buying the old stuff back from the yard sale victims. 2106 - Starfish Shut Down - Patrick Star passes out due to not having a Krabby Patty in over 24 hours. To get Patrick awake again, Spongebob has to cook him a Krabby Patty for free without Mr.Krabs' knowledge. 2107 - Jellyfishing Vs Camping - Spongebob and Patrick must prove to a group of snotty teenagers and their know it all parents that jellyfishing is just as fun as camping but they need a space to jellyfish as Squidward is using a great portion of Jellyfish Fields for a Clarinet recital. 2108 - Backpacks! - Spongebob begins carrying all kinds of exotic candies in his new backpack and Squidward wants one just to get him through the day due to forgetting to pack himself a lunch. 2109 - Bad Birthdays - It is Plankton's birthday today and he thinks this is a special occasion to get the Secret Formula once and for all thinking it is rightful due to this being his day and day only. 2110 - Cousin Gary - Gary The Snail is shocked and confused when he learns that Patrick Star is his cousin and decides to tag along with Spongebob to the ancestor ministry to see how this freak accident happened. 2111 - The Art Cart - Squidward buys a cart to store all his self-portraits in but becomes an ultimate failshow when he runs out of room due to painting so many artworks of his underrated beauty. 2112 - A Couple Of Ice Cubes - Spongebob is tasked to put only a couple of ice cubes in a customers drink but has trouble thinking he will put too many and he loses so much self-esteem. Mr.Krabs must help boost Spongebob's self-esteem once again to make more profits. 2113 - The Wrong Wear - Patrick Star notices all of the gangster looking clothings gangs and teenagers are wearing and begins dressing like that which Spongebob does not approve of. 2114 - Underground Mystery - Spongebob and Patrick go on a pointless scavenger hunt under Patrick's Rock hosted by Sandy so she can joke around but things get serious when Squidward, who has been too arrogant recently wants to join in due to being so bored. 2115 - Bed And Breakfast And Idiots - Pearl Krabs is forced by her Dad, Mr.Krabs to serve him fresh scoops of money while he lazes around in his hammock. Pearl however sees that Spongebob is playing all kinds of girly games with Sandy and Patrick outside and wants in on the fun and tries to keep her Dad as distracted as possible. Category:Lists Category:Episode lists